A great interest exists in highly miniaturized low power wireless imagers. In the past, highly miniaturized cameras have been connected to a base station by wires. However, such wires limit the operable range within which a miniaturized camera can be used.
As a result, wireless, highly miniaturized cameras have been developed. The elimination of wires allows for a truly independent miniaturized camera. Potential military uses include unmanned air vehicles (“UAVs”) and the twenty-first century land warrior (“21 CLW”). Additional applications include surveillance and covert operations, border monitoring, drug interdiction, National Aeronautics and Space Administration (“NASA”) extravehicular activities (“EVA”), and Drug Enforcement Agency (“DEA”) or Federal Bureau of Investigation (“FBI”) uses. In addition, the independent and miniaturized nature of such a camera allows for convenient placement of the camera, such as through an air drop. Accordingly, a highly miniaturized wireless camera has tremendous market potential.
While a number of battery powered wireless sensors are commercially available, typically such cameras rely on charge coupled device (“CCD”) image sensor systems. CCD sensors require a number of support chips and high voltages for proper operation. As a result, CCD image sensors generally consume much power (1-2 watts) and are bulky.
In addition, typical conventional wireless cameras only operate in a single operating mode. Thus, the power consumption of such cameras is typically at a constant high rate. Wireless cameras must have their own power source such as a battery. Given the high power consumption of CCD systems, wireless cameras using CCD image sensors require a physically large power source, increasing the camera's overall size. If a smaller power source is used, the operable lifespan of the system is shortened. Thus, these CCD image sensor systems are not well suited for power and space constrained applications.
Furthermore, conventional wireless cameras typically have limited range, no ability to receive and perform commands, and do not have multiple access capabilities.
Accordingly, the inventors have determined that it would be desirable to provide a highly miniaturized wireless camera that provides programmability and low power consumption.